voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Scandal in the Spotlight
Scandal in the Spotlight - Our Secret Love Song is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are a screenwriter who becomes the ghostwriter for Japan's greatest idol group and you fall in love with one of the idols. As of April 2016, Scandal in the Spotlight has ceased to update in Japan. However, Voltage had made a decision that was added to the overseas election: "if one of the member of Revance reaches Number 1, a new story will be released in Japan and foreign countries." Overview Coming Soon... Introduction and Relationship Chart Scandal_in_the_Spotlight_-_Charac_Intro.jpg Revance_Relationship_Chart.png Prologue |-|Season 1= You receive free tickets to a Revance concert, from a friend, known as Makoto. As you are invited to the backstage party by your boss, you are sexually harrassed by him and is saved by Iori and Kota. They ask if you're the girl who was seated at front row center stage, during the concert. You are then called to the penthouse where all Revance members are. They reveal to you that those seats were suppose to be Ryo's, the legendary sixth member who writes their lyrics and who also happens to be Makoto. Kyohei asks you to be their lyricist, to which you decline and leave. The next day, you find out that you've been fired from your job after embarrassing your boss during the party. Kyohei sees you and takes you to the other Revance members, and you finally accept their offer to become their lyricist. You move in with them and on your first night living with them, you walk in on someone taking a shower. And this person is... |-|Season 2= The prologue starts with you and all of Revance in Los Angeles. You are very excited; Kota says that you are too excited while Iori states that you look like a "country bumpkin" if she keeps going on like that. However, Ryo says that it's normal to be excited, and Nagito agrees. He was going to say the reason why, but then Takashi finishes the sentence; they've been nominated for a prize in a film festival featuring the movie that you wrote and Revance starred in. Since the festival was tomorrow, Nagito says that Revance and you have the days to themselves. He says that he would like to pick your gown for the film festival if that is true. Kyohei and Iori decide to discuss plans for tomorrow's film fest, Ryo's going to a café and read a book, Takashi wants to check out recording shops, and Kota is going to the hotel they booked to play video games. You then go with Nagito to a boutique with a lot of fancy dresses and you try on and browse dresses and gowns with Nagito. After you come out with a dress on, you ask Nagito how you look. Although he does reply you look great, he says that if you wear that, then he might not be able to contain himself (because the dress was a little revealing). However, before Nagito made any moves on you, his phone rang. When he looked at it, it was Iori calling and saying to get back to the hotel. The next day, you meet the others in the lobby, and Nagito is the first to compliment you, saying you look great. Kota says that the dress highlights how short your legs are, while Ryo says you look lovely and Takashi quietly agrees. Iori then stated that anyone can look good with the right clothes and Kyohei says it actually suits you, adding a "surprisingly" at the end. Kyohei offers his hand to you, and Nagito says that it's no fair and he wants to be your escort. Kyohei retaliates saying that he's the producer. Kota then says that Kyohei is abusing his authority like always. Takashi pipes up, saying that he's the leader of the band, and Iori adds that Kyohei shouldn't have "all the fun," and Ryo agrees. As they argue over you, Sasayama comes in. He gets slightly mad that they are still in the lobby and he tells them and you to hurry up. Kyohei apologizes and then quickly holds hands with you and escorting you. He escorts you to the red carpet, calling you madam. You spot Fumito as a judge and when he makes eye contact with you, you flush. Kota asks if you're nervous and you say it's nothing. Kota wins the award for the best actor and Takashi wins for the best original score. Kyohei says that it's not bad for being nominated the first time, but he also says that they've got a long way to go and Iori agrees. However, unbeknownst to you, Fumito Ena was also watching you at the times of giving out awards... A few days after, you are offered to participate in the primetime slot on Monday nights. Sasayama enthusiastically says that they really wanted to work with you after finding out you were nominated for the award, and he says that other offers have come in as well. Sometime after they get back to Japan, reporters found out that you were actually Revance's ghostwriter and made it into a scoop story. So then, Revance was forced to move to L.A. After that, you are offered to be Fumito's student, and you accept. You head to L.A. to see Fumito at his house, and then some visitors arrive: Revance. Fumito says he'll take you in as his student if you forget about Revance. Strengthening your resolve, you agree. However, before you could go with Fumito, somebody shouts, "Wait!" That 'somebody' is... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... |-|Season 4= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Kyohei Rikudoh Iori Enjo Kota Igarashi Nagito Aoshima Takashi Ninagawa Ryo Chibana Ritsuto Ena Fumito Ena Minor Characters Available Stories Bold means that the character's route has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Main Story= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - His PoV= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Epilogue= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Sequel= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Sequel His PoV= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Sequel Epilogue= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana }} |-| Season 2= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ritsuto Ena *Fumito Ena - Love Rivals His PoV= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ritsuto Ena - Love Rivals Epilogue= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ritsuto Ena *Fumito Ena }} |-| Season 3= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa - Give Me Forever His PoV= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa - The Announcement= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa - Domestic Bliss= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa }} |-| Season 4= } *'Iori Enjo' *'Kota Igarashi' *'Nagito Aoshima' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Revance's Sweet Halloween Night *Secret Merry Christmas *On the Road with Revance! Spring Tour 2016 *Surprise Me, Revance! *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Kyohei *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Iori *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Kota *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Nagito *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Takashi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Kyohei & Nagito) *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Iori, Kota, & Takashi) *Love in Winterland *A Heavenly Valentine’s ♡ Kyohei *A Heavenly Valentine’s ♡ Iori *A Heavenly Valentine’s ♡ Kota *A Heavenly Valentine’s ♡ Nagito *A Heavenly Valentine’s ♡ Takashi *Sweet & Sour Desire *Sweet & Sour Desire His PoV More Coming Soon... - Specials= } *At the Mercy of Revance *REVANCE MANIA (Iori, Kota, Nagito) *REVANCE MANIA (Kyohei, Takashi, Ryo) *Dangerously Sexy: Kyohei *Dangerously Enigmatic Iori *Dangerously Sweet Kota *Dangerously Fierce Nagito *Dangerously Sophisticated Takashi *Operation Make Revance Blush -Kyohei- *Operation Make Revance Blush -Iori- *Operation Make Revance Blush -Kota- *Operation Make Revance Blush -Nagito- *Operation Make Revance Blush -Takashi- *Your Pop-Star Butler *To My Beautiful Jewel *Sticky Sweet: Revance's Desires *Choose Me! -Spotless Love- *Revance 30 -Heart-Pounding Moments- *Behind the Spotlight -Kyohei Unmasked- *The ABCs of Revance -Exclusive User's Manual- Part 1 *The ABCs of Revance -Exclusive User's Manual- Part 2 *Once Upon a Concert -Kyohei- *Our First Birthday Together -Kyohei- *Our First Birthday Together -Ritsuto- *Our First Birthday Together -Iori- *Our First Birthday Together -Kota- *Our First Birthday Together -Nagito- *Our First Birthday Together -Takashi- *Revance Fest 2016 *Our Secret WeddingSong❤Taka *Our Sweet Scandal *Our First Birthday Together -Ryo- *Starry Night Desires -Kyohei- *Starry Night Desires -Iori- *Starry Night Desires -Kota- *Starry Night Desires -Nagito- *Starry Night Desires -Takashi- *A Starlit Rendezvous -Kyohei- *A Starlit Rendezvous -Iori- *A Starlit Rendezvous -Kota- *A Starlit Rendezvous -Nagito- *A Starlit Rendezvous -Takashi- *Love's Punishment -Their Just Deserts- *Episode 2.5 *Sensual Pillow Talk *My Mr. Jealousy -Kota- *This Is Your Song *After Party Romance *The Color of Your Love *Ten o'clock I'll be there. *Nine O'clock Secrets *My Mr. Jealousy -Kyohei- *My Mr. Jealousy -Takashi- *Indulgent Fantasies -Drunk in Love- *Do As You Will -Love Me Back to Health- *A Night Under the Stars *Fickle Kota -short stories- *Your Rock Star's TLC *Lovesick for You (Kyohei,Iori,Takashi) *My Mr. Jealousy -Iori- *Your Imperfectly Flawless Rock Star -Kyohei- *Your Imperfectly Flawless Rock Star -Kota- *Your Imperfectly Flawless Rock Star -Takashi- *Don't Stop,Kiss Me -Kyohei- *Don't Stop,Kiss Me -Iori- *Don't Stop,Kiss Me -Kota- *Don't Stop,Kiss Me -Nagito- *Don't Stop,Kiss Me -Takashi- *Love's Answer -Kota- *The Raptures Of Love -Iori- *Tantalizing Rhythm -Takashi- *Don't Stop,Kiss Me -5 Character Set- More Coming Soon... - Start here= } *Sakura Festival Poster -Concert Booklet- *Sakura Festival Official Concert Photo -Kyohei- *Sakura Festival Official Concert Photo -Iori- *Sakura Festival Official Concert Photo -Kota- *Sakura Festival Official Concert Photo -Nagito- *Sakura Festival Official Concert Photo -Takashi- *Sakura Festival Poster -Revance Group Photo- *Sakura Festival Poster -Kyohei- *Sakura Festival Poster -Iori- *Sakura Festival Poster -Kota- *Sakura Festival Poster -Nagito- *Sakura Festival Poster -Takashi- *Sakura Festival Poster -Ryo- *Summer Festival -Concert Booklet- *Summer Festival Photographs -Kyohei- *Summer Festival Photographs -Iori- *Summer Festival Photographs -Kota- *Summer Festival Photographs -Nagito- *Summer Festival Photographs -Takashi- *Summer Festival Poster -Revance- *Summer Festival Poster and Icons -Kyohei- *Summer Festival Poster and Icons -Iori- *Summer Festival Poster and Icons -Kota- *Summer Festival Poster and Icons -Nagito- *Summer Festival Poster and Icons -Takashi- }} Trivia *Scandal in the Spotlight, Irresistible Mistakes, True Love Sweet Lies and My Last First Kiss have CGs where the MC is drawn with eyes in the English versions. Although, the Japanese Version of Irresistible Mistakes is drawn with eyes as well. *My Last First Kiss references REVANCE in its stories, meaning the two games exist within the same universe. *REVANCE is a combination of the French word "rêve" (which means "dream") and the English word "advance". *The title screen shows REVANCE in front of you, Kyohei holding your hand. However, your hand is the only part of you visible at first glance. When you look behind the group, it shows a screen of you with a surprised look on your face, holding Kyohei's hand among the audience, thus completing the title screen image. *So far, this is the first game where it's been in or mentioned in multiple universes in other recent games. The band has been mentioned in My Last First Kiss, makes a cameo in Finally, in Love Again, and featured in the crossover story of Butler Until Midnight and Star-Crossed Myth. Category:Games Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Slice of Life Category:Kyohei Rikudoh Category:Iori Enjo Category:Kota Igarashi Category:Nagito Aoshima Category:Takashi Ninagawa Category:Ryo Chibana Category:Ritsuto Ena Category:Fumito Ena